Waking Giants
by Rocky Mountain Pass
Summary: SYOC! Summary inside.


Waking Giants

Summary

When Team Plasma invades and successfully takes over Nimbasa City, the Elite Four and Alder select five young Trainers to be their emissaries. With the intent of infiltrating the city and gathering information, the kids set off on their mission. But when they are found out, they will have to use all their skills to stay alive. Learning to trust each other and work together as they try to return to the Elite Four with their discoveries. But will they succeed?

**A/N: Yeah, so this is an idea I had. It'll be a bit more mature than the actual series I think. Mostly because as great as Pokemon in general is, I always thought there should be more for the trainers to do than stand around shouting orders. So, yeah. Here's the form of my character that you can fill out with your own. I'll need four other main characters, and if there are others that don't get chosen as mains I will try to make a place for them as secondary characters. So, submit! Except for a few rules you may see in the form, I'm pretty lax about almost everything. Be creative, original, and have fun! Oh, and also be detailed. I freaking love details!**

Form

**Basic**

Name: Samantha Reese

Gender: Female

Nickname(s): Most often she is referred to as Sam, but depending on who she's talking to, she is sometimes called by her surname.

Age (15-19): 18

Home Region: Unova

Hometown: Aspertia City

Visited Regions: Sinnoh, Hoenn.

**Appearance**

Height: 5'4

Weight: 130

Body Build: Sam is kind of on the short side, but is solid and pretty strong for her size. Athletic in appearance, as traveling around on foot keeps her fit.

Hairstyle/Color: Her hair is dark brown in color and very thick. It's cut in a shaggy layered style so that it's longer in the back Going a little past her shoulder blades and spiking out a little at the ends. Around her face it's a little shorter (about jaw length). It falls in her face at times, but she wears a hat to keep it back since she rarely pulls it back.

Clothing: Her main outfit is a hooded T-shirt with large black and dark blue stripes running horizontally across it. Her pants are grey cargo capris with large pockets, tan hiking boots are her footwear of choice, and she wears a black Stetson hat her younger brother gave her.

**Other**

Personality: Sam is a rather mellow and laidback person. Stuck between being a tomboyish teenager and good naturedly sarcastic adult, she is fairly mature and takes things in stride with relative ease. As she believes everything happens for a reason, and the best thing a person can do is roll with the punches. One extension of this is the fact she often tries to comfort others when in a bad situation. Like most Trainers, she cares very much about her Pokemon, and views them as her best friends. Her reaction towards other people generally depends on the people themselves, but on the whole she is usually friendly and polite. Once you warm up to her, she is very loyal and caring friend who can be relied on to provide battle support, a hug, or a kick in the butt as needed.

History: Sam had the usual childhood, nothing really eventful happening until she was around nine, when she met her partner Braviary as a Rufflet in the mountains around where she lived.

Pokemon Team

**Be responsible here guys. Please no legendaries, all shiny teams or overpowered Mary-Su ness. (You know what I mean.)**

Main Partner (This is the one they spend the most time with): Braviary

Gender: Male

Nickname: His name is Chief (I know, original -.-')

Personality: Chief is a large and sometimes intimidating Pokemon, suspiciously glaring at whatever he is unsure about. Typical to most partner Pokemon, he is very loyal to his Trainer, and considers himself Sam's bodyguard as well as her best friend. Fearlessly protecting anyone he considers his friend, Chief is usually flying overhead as they travel to look out for danger, and should it appear he will not hesitate to attack. Chief is also one of the more mature Pokemon compared to the rest of Sam's team. Kind of like a big brother or father figure. Chief's also very proud, and unlike Sam gets irritated and upset if they lose a battle or other situations similar to that. He usually calms down quickly, but secretly likes having Sam comfort him. Though he will never admit it, he has a serious streak of jealousy. Needing reassurance if he feels Sam is getting closer to someone new, Pokemon or otherwise.

Attacks **(Since this is more realistic, don't be limited to four moves. But please, don't feel like you need to add the whole damn list. Lets say...nine moves at most. Don't worry about TMs or whatever either. As long as it makes sense.) **

Chief knows: Air Slash, Crush Claw, Brave Bird, Sky Drop, Hyper Beam, and Rock Slide.

2nd Partner: Fraxure

Nickname: Frax (Again, real original)

Gender: Male

Personality: Frax is very violent and hotheaded. Loving to battle and just generally cause trouble. He is the raw power of the team and cuts down opponents with a smile on his face, and is rather conceited because of his position. His relationship with Sam is similar to Chief's, as he is very loyal and protective. However, he's less inclined to obey as he believes himself to be undefeatable however many times as he is proved otherwise. Generally he is reliable, but there's always that special occasion.

Attacks: Dual Chop, Dragon Rage, Rock Tomb, Outrage, Draco Meteor.

3rd Pokemon: Mienshao

Nickname: Sheba

Gender: Female

Personality: Sheba is a very suave and poised Pokemon. Undoubtedly the most adult of the team, she is very mature and feminine. Tender and caring, she loves small and baby-like Pokemon and takes care of them like her own children. And even has moments of maternal-esque pride when her Trainer or fellow Pokemon reach a milestone. There is a viscious flip side though, and if she's battling competitively or feels her brood is threatened will become a dead-serious Lady-Of-War. She's the fast one of the team, and uses that to her advantage when she's fighting.

Attacks: High Jump Kick, Focus Blast, Brick Break, Poison Jab, Drain Punch.

4th Pokemon: Haunter

Nickname: Shades

Gender: Male

Personality: Shades is a mischievious and generally jolly Pokemon. Always teasing and sneaking up on people to scare them, though it rarely works on Sam anymore. He is really the most unique Pokemon on the team, as he doesn't really enjoy battling, and only does so if he knows Sam needs him. The equivilent of a spoiled little kid, either he does exactly as he is told, or the complete opposite of what he is told. This earns him a lot of reperccusion from his team. Specifically from Chief and Frax, who are often keen on beating some sense into him. When this happens, he either hides behind Sam or Sheba, just to keep out of reach. Shades does care deeply about his friends though, and will always try hard to come through when they need him.

Attacks: Shadow Punch, Lick, Sludge Bomb, Protect, and Hypnosis.

**Extra Questions**

**Anything you do or don't want done with your OC?: **

**What would your character do if another was in trouble/injured?: **

**How does your character react to mine? (This may be an annoying question, but it helps me in the long run):**

**If the lone wolf type, what kind of event would spur them to join the group permanently?: **

**Does they prefer catching specific types of Pokemon? If so, what kind?: **

**What's their battle cry? (ie: I choose you!):**

**I think that's it! I hope none of this puts you off. You can submit, either by Review or PM. PM is best because I can keep it more organized, so that's really prefered. But hey, whatevs.**

**Submit, and together we will create a Fanfiction worthy of Nintendo itself! **


End file.
